Forever Only You
by ShadowHunter2188
Summary: After moving to Brooklyn to live with a family friend, after a terrible past that Clary Fray cannot remember, starts to rebuild her life with new friends, a dedicated boyfriend...and a perfect lover? He comes to her in her dreams, loving and protective. Only he isn't real or is he? When her dreams intertwine with reality Clary must unravel the darkness and secrets surrounding her.
1. Dream Terrors

Author's Note: I don't own anything of the Mortal Instruments. This is just another idea of a MI fanfic. Would definitely appreciate some feedback

…..

"Say you love me," I whispered to him.

"You know I do Clary," he said kissing me with passion filled eyes. "I love you Clary, always and forever".

I hugged him tightly, desperately. I kissed him again passionately. His kisses were pure ecstasy. Every inch of my soul ached for his touch, his voice, his kisses…

His sparkling golden eyes captured mine and in his gaze I saw his undying love for me. It set my heart aflame. I loved him with a fiery passion, and our time together would never be enough.

"Always and forever," I whispered.

Then everything went black. I couldn't see. I couldn't move.

"Don't be afraid Clary," he said. I wasn't. Or at least I wasn't till the sound of distant screams sent ice chills through my body.

"Clary, Run," he said. "You need, to leave, you're in danger, run."

I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew when to be smart, and if he wanted me to run, I'd run because deep down, somehow, he was the only person I could trust. I kept running and running but I could still hear the voices. Then I heard it. Another voice.

"Clarissa," he called, offering his hand. I turned around. It was Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" I asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"That's not important," he whispered. "We belong together."

I couldn't move, how was he here? Impossible, what is going on?

"Clary," my dream lover cried. "Don't. You have to run. Don't, you have to see."

"See what?" I cried. Reaching for Sebastian's hand.

"Clary, don't!" his dreamy voice cried. As I retracted my hand, Sebastian grabbed it. "Clarissa, we belong together." And then his hands turned to blood and I screamed.

"Jeez, Clary," Simon exclaimed. "We didn't mean to scare you, though truth be told, you gave us quite a square, yourself". I sat up, and suddenly, it was bright, my bedroom. It was a dream. Another dream.

"We were waiting for you downstairs, but we didn't want to be late for school."

Maia who was Simon's current girlfriend came to sit next to me. "Clary, you're soaking wet, what happened?"

My thoughts were all scattered. Sebastian. I couldn't answer.

"Did you have one of those dreams, again?" Simon teased. Maia just frowned at him.

For the past few months since moving to Brooklyn I had started occasionally to have these dreams. And in my dreams was this stranger, whom I knew yet I really didn't. Golden eyes, blond wavy hair, whom I never met.

In many of my dreams, he was my lover, in others my protector. Sometimes they felt so real, I couldn't tell my dreams from reality lately, and it was really starting to frighten me.

"Simon," Maia scolded him, taking in my frightened look. "What happened, did you have a dream terror?"

A dream terror? I felt sudden chills go up my back. "It was Sebastian I saw him," I said, yet I was missing something, something within my grasp yet I couldn't see it.

"Sebastian?" Simon asked. "As in your Creepy stalker boyfriend Sebastian?"

"He's not a stalker, nor is he creepy." I defended. "He's just… alone, and he doesn't have many friends."

Sebastian Verlac was indeed my boyfriend, who had recently moved to Brooklyn a few weeks after me. Not many people liked him much, because well he kept to himself a lot and he lived with a foster parent. He was just misunderstood. I was sure of it.

"Leave her alone," Maia said. "Clary why don't you jump in the shower and well get your stuff together, okay?"

"Okay," I said, getting up and locking myself in the bathroom.

"Clary…" the voice whispered. I whirled around. Nothing.

"It was only a nightmare," I whispered, but all I kept seeing was Sebastian, and his bloody hands.

…..

So…..shall I continue?


	2. Paranoid

_My heart was beating loud and fast, unused to its task. My lungs burned with the constant effort of breathing. I was running and running, but where? I knew I was trying to escape, but from where, from who? It suddenly became clear, it was chasing me, and it was catching up. It grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me back…The bloody hands… I screamed._

I awoke gasping for breath, it took me moments to realize where I was, which has been happening frequently these days. Days where I couldn't tell my nightmares from my dreams, dreams from reality.

"I'm glad that you find Biology so stimulating Miss Fray." Mr. Molina frowned. I looked around. Biology class, yet everyone was staring at me.

"I'm sorry I murmured. I grabbed my books and sped out the door as fast as I could, feeling so embarrassed. I sighed leaning against the wall. Then I felt it, eyes burning a straight through me. I looked up, it was Isabelle Lightwood. She was a loner for sure, though from the Lightwoods family whom lived some distance out of town. Though not many people saw the Lightwoods. Some people say they're were witches, some said, they were just loner. Regardless, Isabelle's gaze unnerved me; it was like she knew something I didn't.

I turned to walk away when I hand grabbed my elbow. I screamed, dropping my books. The voice whispered next to my ear, sending a chill down my back before I recognized. Sebastian.

"Hey Clarissa," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nnnothing...sorry," I muttered. "I'm just a little jumpy."

"I'll say," he said looking into my eyes.

I frowned, rather than the usual ease I had felt with him, for some unexplained reason, I felt uneasy.

"Are you okay..?" he said moving closer.

"I turned my head."I'm...fine..," I lied. He frowned, taking a step back. His eyes trying to scrutinize my face. He was giving me the chills.

"I'll talk to you later, okay," I said, scurrying to my next class. I could feel his gaze burning in my back as I walked away. Then I stopped suddenly.

_You're just being ridiculous Clary, _I thought to myself. I sighed and turned around marching straight back to Sebastian. I put my arms around his neck, closed my eyes and lifted my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me tightly.

Something wasn't right. My head started to spin and not in the dizzying, drunk of your kisses kind of thing. But an overwhelming feeling of something. My head started to spin and in my head, I saw brief flashes. Flashes…of crows?

I pulled away suddenly. Sebastian glanced at me in concern. I managed to flash him a smile, while inside I was trembling in confusion. I turned and walked away quickly.

…..

I took a seat in the back of my next class. I looked up just as a striking attractive guy with black hair entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the guy said. "I'm new to school and I got a bit lost." He introduced herself as Alec Lightwood.

Related to Isabelle?

He looked around for an empty seat, one that was conveniently next to me.

"Hello Clarissa," He said, leveling his dark blue eyes at me. A chill ran up my spine. How did He know my name?

I turned away, a little uneased. He didn't say a word to me for the rest of the day. But I still felt his eyes burning a hole into my side.

….

After school, I had forgoed riding with Maia considering my paranoid condition. Yet on the walk home I had a strange feeling of being watched. I picked up pace as I turned the corner. I ran smack into a tree, or at least it seemed like a tree, a gangly one for sure but regardless I jumped nonetheless.

"Damn it," I yelled. "What is it with people jumping out at me today?"

"Sorry Clary, I didn't mean to scare you." I sighed. Simon, my best friend.

"I'm sorry Simon," I said. "I didn't know it was you."

He hugged me tightly, "It's okay, Luke dad told me what was going on." I looked questionably at him. "He said you've been having nightmares. I didn't really think they were this serious"

I nodded. "I'm. Just a little spooked. It's nothing, really." He didn't look convinced.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here okay." He hugged me again. And again I had that strange feeling of being watched. I glanced at the woods to my left and there in the woods, was a guy. All I could see was his dark eyes. Eyes that were drawn together, as if in pain or anger. When he realized I saw him, he turned and disappeared.

"I'll see you later, Clary," Simon said. "But let me know if you need anything."

I nodded watching him walk away.

"Clary…." A voice whispered. I whirled around and around. No one. Get a grip Clary.

"Shit, I whispered. I hurried home as fast I could.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm working on writing longer ones for sure. But I just wanted to update sooner, so here it is. : )


End file.
